


In The Closet

by OnismSufferer



Series: We Belong Together [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Omega Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inappropriate school behavior ensues. </p><p>Prequel to Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Well enough of you asked for it and because I would like to write other um... let's say more nsfw stuff I decided to make a separate account for stories like this.   
> It's short but smutty so welcome to the new round of sin.

They were going to get caught.

Rey had been on her way to class before Ben pulled her into the supply closet. She had begun to be familiar to the small space but usually she was aware about going inside and not unceremoniously forced. Before she could even ask him what he was thinking, Ben already began to kiss her. It was the kind that didn't leave room for questions.

Usually their sessions in the closet didn't last very long. Some kissing and a little heavy petting which was followed by going to the restroom to make themselves look presentable. But this time was different. Rey was becoming a light headed with Ben's persistence she could feel her slick begin to soak through her panties. She knew they had to stop soon but he didn't feel like he was even close to letting up. Instead he pushed her against the door of the closet. A small  _oomph_ escaped her as she landed against it. She didn't have time to worry about it though as swiftly lifted her off her feet. Instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist she could feel his hardened cock pressed right against the front of her underwear. 

Ben rubbed his clothed cock against her, hard. The pressure driving her crazy that she wrapped her legs a little tighter hoping for more friction. At this rate the front of his pants were going to have a spot from how much slick she was producing. Completely sure of his hold on Rey, Ben took one of his hands undoing his fly and taking out his cock.

"Wait we can't-"

The words were cut off as he moved her panties to the side and thrusted into her. She was so wet that he slid in with no resistance.

Any other protests were quickly forgotten as he placed his head next to her neck and began to suck hard on the special area that made her completely lose herself. His thrusts were hard, almost punishingly but Rey loved it. She was moaning loudly as she felt the pressure inside her begin to rise. 

She wanted to be doing this at home where they could be completely naked and be knotted. 

When a particularly loud moan escaped from er he began kissing her again. Swallowing down each moan that came from her. She realized the thumping noise she kept hearing was in fact the door dealing with Ben's constant pressure against Rey who was placed on top of it.

This was how they were going to get caught, Ben balls deep into his younger cousin and they both hadn’t even come yet. She couldn't deny it though that the fear of being caught made it more exciting. 

“You’re mine,” Ben growled.

He began kissing her again, half stifling the erotic noises coming from her.

“Say it,” he continued.

“Yours,” she replied unquestioningly.

She was so close.

She put her fingers through his hair and brought his mouth back to that place on her neck. What she wouldn’t give for him to bite down hard against it instead of just playing with it. Still he got the memo and though they both knew he couldn’t break the skin she could still feel the pressure from his teeth and it was enough.

The added pressure of Rey coming pushed Ben over the edge and he quickly followed suit. She could feel his come begin to fill her as he stilled. They were left in the dark breathing heavily. Rey was grateful that Ben didn’t put her back on her legs because she didn’t honestly know if she would be able to stand on her own.

“What brought this on?” she asked.

Ben was silent which meant he was embarrassed.

“Ben?” she asked a little more demanding.

“I didn’t like it.”

“What?”

“Those alphas that were hanging around you. They were too friendly.”

It took her a moment to think about what he could possibly be referring to.

“You mean the groupmates in my biology class? We have to hang out, we have a project due in a week.”

“They were too close.”

She let out a quick laugh. This is why he had the sudden urge to drag her into the supply closet?

“I can’t go back to class with your come leaking out of me.”

Ben finally placed her feet on the ground and even though she couldn’t see him well she knew he was smiling.

“Then don’t go back to class.”

“Dad will get a call that I skipped.”

“A little rebelling is good for the soul. Besides the stuff I hear he got up to with mom and dad. He really has no right to judge.”

As she tried to straighten out her clothes as best as possible she could hear Ben zip up his pants. He pulled out his phone and the light of the screen illuminated the closet. She could see that there was at least thirty minutes left in class. She wrapped her arms around his center an idea popping into her head.

“So what would we do for the rest of the afternoon?”

“I think I have a couple ideas.”

“Only a couple?” she asked with a small pout.

“Well it depends how much time we have until our parents get home.”

“Then let’s make the most of it.”

He lowered his head leaning in for a kiss. It was soft, completely different then what they had been doing minutes ago. When Ben pulled away he peaked outside to make sure that they were in the clear to run out of the school. Extending his hand to Rey she took it. Looking back at her he smiled before their grip tightened. Then he began to run, pulling her along with him as they made a break for it. She did her best not to laugh as they ran but she definitely couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

She never wanted to let go of his hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this sin well then welcome into my corner of hell. If you really liked it then please leave a kudo or comment. Probably another installment will happen but where exactly it will take place in the timeline is unsure. Thanks for reading.


End file.
